


Александровский столп

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Наполеон всегда сдерживал свои обещания.
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Александровский столп

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел ["Тильзита"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_History_Porn_2021_texsts_G_T/works/29047707).

Наполеон всегда сдерживал свои обещания. В Москву он въехал на арендованном в каршеринге автомобиле с триумфом. Только вот на сообщения Саша не отвечал, а больше знакомых в России у него не было. 

Это обижало, Наполеон все еще помнил, как Саша смущенно улыбался в его постели.

— Я читал, в твоем городе стоит Александровский столп.

Саша многозначительно молчал.

— Я бы очень хотел его увидеть.

Саша откинулся на подушки и рассмеялся.

— А моего столпа тебе, значит, не достаточно?

Наполеон с рыком накинулся на Сашу и со вкусом показал, что и как ему достаточно. Уже принимая в себя чужой член, Наполеон только и мог думать, как ему повезло вот так случайно встретить Сашу. С каждым толчком, вздохом, прикосновением ощущение правильности лишь усиливалось. Наполеон легко сдавался лишь в одном случае — если его брал этот чертов русский. Потому что ему давать хотелось почаще, все что он попросит.

От счастливых воспоминаний и фантазий о новом трахе Наполеона отвлек звук уведомления в мессенджере.

«Саша Романов: Бонь, я в Питере же. Приезжай, тут такая красота сейчас, белые ночи! В Москву не сунусь».

Наполеон усмехнулся. Да, он поедет в Санкт-Петербург за одной конкретной красотой, определенно.


End file.
